memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Prologue/Plan to retrieve Typhuss
(Space, sector 887) The Terran assault fleet is gathered for an attack on Starbase 612. (ISS Intrepid, Captain's quarters) Typhuss gets up and looks out the window at the forces that he's commanding from his own flagship unlike his counterpart which has the more powerful flagship at his command, when Deanna Troi rises up and kisses his shoulder. You all right? Deanna asked as she looks at him. I'm fine Deanna says Typhuss as he looks at Deanna. She looks at him. You maybe able to fool other people but remember who your talking to tell me what's wrong you've been given command of the assault fleet Deanna says as she looks at him. Admiral Halliwell, has a more powerful ship than I do says Typhuss as he looks at Deanna. The Grand Admiral is just frustrated that you've become the Empress's favorite play thing same thing he felt when we had your friend John Deanna says as she looks at him. He gets pissed at that name and remembers him and Kira. I'm no one's play thing, I have a wife says Typhuss as he looks at Deanna. Then the implant took over again. Are you all right Typhuss? Deanna says as she looks at him. I don't know says Typhuss as he looks at Deanna. She looks at him. How do you feel about John being with Kira Deanna says as she looks at him as he's under the control of the implant. John's not with Kira, Kira loves me says Typhuss as he looks at Deanna. The implant really takes hold this time. John had sex with Kira, my wife a friend doesn't cross that line says Typhuss as he looks at Deanna. And our mission is what? Deanna says as she looks at him. To destroy the Federation says Typhuss as he looks at Deanna. (Earth, Homeworld Command) John is working on a plan when General O'Neill shows up. Captain Martin says Jack as he looks at John. John looks up. Jack what are you doing here John says as he looked at him. General O'Neill walks over to the console and looks at the schematics of the ISS Enterprise-E then at Captain Martin. I'm here to help rescue Typhuss says Jack as he looks at John. Then Nikita, Michael and Alex show up. If you are going on a rescue mission we want to go as well says Nikita as she looks at Jack. John looks at them and smiles. What's the plan? asked Michael as he looks at John. Then Sam, Vala and Daniel show up. John gets up and looks at them. Well, we're gonna need to head off the assault fleet somewhere that is a very good target Typhuss probably knows the most important areas in the Alpha Quadrant so let's see what the targets are John says as he inputs the commands into the console. On the screen it shows the Alpha Site in sector 789 when Sam comments on it. The Alpha Site, that makes a very good target not one to pass up says Sam as she looks at John.